Lily's dairy
by cutieismynam
Summary: This cannot be happening. HE cannot be a Head Boy! I cannot share a Common Room and Dormitory with HIM. It’s impossible. He’s so… insufferable, despicable… yet so devilishly handsome… NO! NO! I LIE! NO! JamesLily story please review
1. Chapter 1

See, I'm falling victim too! I cannot fall victim! Lily Evans CANNOT fall victim too James Potter! It's impossible! Not after six years of ignoring his flirtatious attitude! James Potter is the lowest low life on the face of the Earth! Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah – I am the Head Girl. Good. But James Potter is the Head Boy. Bad.

"I have to go the Head carriage," I muttered to Halie Danby, Claire Curling and Jimi Ruby– my four best friends – when we boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, Miss Head has to go and boss firsties about!" Claire said loudly, and Halie and Jimi grinned.

"Oh, be quiet. See you later!" I called, disappearing down the end of the carriage, waving goodbye to my talkative friends.  
As I squeezed through the chattering students, I wondered… who would the Head Boy be? Will I know him? I knew practically everyone in the school…  
I found the Prefect and Head carriage and entered.

I saw eight fifth years, but no seventh year. I shrugged it off; he mustn't have found the carriage yet. As I was telling the fifth years what to do, the carriage door slid open and… _he_ walked in…

"Lilyflower! What a surprise," James Potter smiled slyly, closing the compartment door and standing beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I groaned, turning away from the tittering fifth years and facing the arrogant face of Mr Potter, who was smirking happily at me. The fifth year girls blushed and fixed their hair. James winked at them, causing them to swoon pathetically in their seats.

"Um…" James said, looking sarcastically down at his feet, "Standing?" he suggested. The fifth years started laughing louder.

"I can see that," I said angrily, "I mean what are you doing here?" James smiled, and pointed to his chest. There, glinting on his chest was a Head Boy badge. "Who did you steal that from?" I demanded immediately.

"…The envelope?" James answered after a moment. I snorted disbelievingly. "What? You don't believe moi, the one, the only, super smart, super sexy James Potter can't get a simple Head Boy badge? I am disgusted!" Potter held his hand to his chest, feinting being hurt.

I almost collapsed in shock. This had to be some kind of sick, twisted joke. "I'm serious," 

"Ah, so am I!" he said after a minute and – before I could prevent this – he kissed me.

James Potter kissed me. On the lips.

Of course, I couldn't do anything about it, being Head Girl. I just pushed him angrily into the wall and turned back the laughing fifth years, and furiously addressed them and instructed them what to do. James just stared at me the whole time.

"And, finally, our new Head Girl and Boy is Lily Evans and James Potter!" Professor Dumbledore announced to the Hogwarts Students. Several people laughed, and there were one or two wolf-whistles at this announcement. James standing on the table and doing a great bow – persuaded by his fellow Marauders – didn't help me. Lily – the girl who hated (but not completely…. ARGH STOP IT!!!) James – and James – the boy who 'loved' Lily – had to share a Common Room together. Hogwarts was looking forward to twice as much curses and wall shaking arguments this year between the famous Marauder and the most popular girl.

"James is Head Boy? James Potter! Dumbledore's lost his nut!" laughed Halie, shaking her long, corkscrewed blonde hair as food appeared on the golden plates. It had of course, ahem, _slipped_ my mind that James was Head Boy.

"Oh Merlin help me," I muttered, putting my head in my hands as James winked at me from across the table.

"Lils, he's really not _that_ bad…" Jimi whispered, looking at James, who was chatting and laughing with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, with a slightly glazed look. She twirled her brunette hair in her fingers, still gazing.

"Just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean I do," I muttered angrily, stabbing my steak with my fork. Jimi's head snapped up.

"WHAT? I do NOT have a crush on him!" she squealed, looking at me, "Is it that obvious?" she added quietly. Rolling my eyes, I returned to venomously stabbing the poor steak with my fork before Claire took it off me and gave me some truffle. I don't think it was because she felt sorry for it but, as she had barbeque sauce all over her face and hair. Whoops…

I told the prefects to lead the first years to the Common Room and show them around. I had important business to discuss.  
I walked past my students alone (my friends had gone off – yawning) and up to the Headmaster's table, where he was chatting with a house-elf. As I approached, the house-elf Disapparated and Dumbledore smiled up at me.

"Miss Evans, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he smiled, sitting in his grand, gold and purple chair.

"Sir, why did you make Potter Head Boy?" I asked as politely as my furious state would permit.

"Well, seeing as making Mr Lupin Prefect didn't help, I thought making him Head Boy might permit him to… deflate… his head a bit," Dumbledore stated carefully. I almost chocked on my own saliva.

"Deflate his head? The only way to deflate Potter's big head is too stick a pitchfork in it!" I screeched. I then realised with a start who I was talking too, "Sorry sir! I just mean…"

"That's quite alright Miss Evans. Well, we'll just see what happens, eh?" Dumbledore winked at me. I nodded and walked off, blushing furiously.

"Gobbledegook," I said as nicely as I could to the Fat Lady.

"Lily Evans! Welcome back. I hear from Violet you're Head Girl! Well done!" the Fat Lady congratulated me. I nodded thanks and asked to get in. "You do know you have your own Common Room and Dormitory?" she asked me.

"What?" I said, thoroughly startled. I had my own Common Room?

"Yes – the Head's Lounge. Just down the hall there – Vincent's portrait – he's the one surrounded by the Hippogriff's!" the Fat Lady directed me.

"Brilliant, what's the password?"

"I think James named it already… ask Vincent – show him your badge,"

"Thank you," I thanked the Fat Lady and sprinted the Hippogriff portrait. Vincent was a very tall, thin man with long flaming red hair down to his waist. His face was rough yet the features soft, and his blue eyes had Dumbledore's sparkle. "Um…" I stuttered, wondering what to say. Vincent turned away from the black Hippogriff he was feeding and looked at me.

"Oh, are you the Head Girl?" he asked. His voice was crisp yet reassuring. I nodded. "Let me see the badge… yes, you are Lily I take it?"

I was taken aback. "How'd you know my name? Where you told or-"

"No, no, no!" Vincent reassured me, "The young Head Boy… James Potter! He named the password after you! Very enjoyable to watch him actually…" I groaned. "Anyway, he named the password Lilyflower!" Vincent announced grandly.

"Can I change it?" I asked desperately.

"Once a month only, sweetheart," Vincent winked at me, and then swung open. I crawled in and, as soon as I saw who occupied the room, I had the biggest desire ever to back out again.

HI PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

_No, no, no!" Vincent reassured me, "The young Head Boy… James Potter! He named the password after you! Very enjoyable to watch him actually…" I groaned. "Anyway, he named the password Lilyflower!" Vincent announced grandly.  
"Can I change it?" I asked desperately.  
"Once a month only, sweetheart," Vincent winked at me, and then swung open. I crawled in and, as soon as I saw who occupied the room, I had the biggest desire ever to back out again._

REALITY:

The Head's Common Room was exactly the same as the other one. The same tapestries, same bookcases, same rugs, same tables, same chairs, same fireplace, same sofa and same Marauder's around the fire, up to no good. Remus was sitting on the chair, reading another book, Peter was watching James and Sirius from the sofa, and James and Sirius where on the floor, playing Wizard's Chess. Except they had coloured in the pieces so that the king was a clown and the bishop was very, very sick.

James looked up as Vincent's portrait opened, "Evans! Bonjour!" he cried, jumping to his feet and kicking over Sirius's purple horse, which had just taken his own Frankenstein castle. 

"Night Potter," I growled angrily, walking past them. I didn't see James whip out his wand behind me. But I did notice the doorknob to my (private) dorm turn blue then gold. I tried opening it but it wouldn't turn. "Potter, what did you do?" I hissed, whirling around to see James standing beside Sirius, both smirking proudly.

"Brilliant Prongs. Mind blowing," Sirius praised James, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you! But don't forget, Pads, it was your spiffing idea!" James smiled, spreading out his arms and doing a spectacular bow. Peter applauded loudly, but Remus was watching, uninterested. He was the only sensible one.

"I know. I pride myself!" Sirius acknowledged, bowing extravagantly as well.

"What did you do?" I shrieked angrily. James took a couple of swift strides over to me, smirking the whole time.

"I shut the door," he said simply. Sirius was laughing behind him.

"I can see that. Open it," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's the problem… you see, it won't open until…" James paused for a dramatic effect.

"Until WHAT?"

"You give me a kiss," James smiled. Peter fell off the sofa laughing and Sirius was leaning on the back of it too support himself as he was laughing so hard. Even Remus chuckled loudly.

I almost screamed at him. Then, remembering I was Head Girl and therefore set an example, walked over the Vincent's portrait.

"Oh no you don't!" James smiled, waving his wand at the portrait. It turned blue then gold.

"Potter, let me out!" I yelled at him, losing my cool and shoving him over. James stumbled backwards but quickly regained his balance.

"'Fraid I can't," James sighed, "It won't open till you give me a kiss, tragic, isn't it?" James strode over and sat on the sofa.

Wordlessly, I walked over the table beside the bookcase and started reading. The Marauder's continued their scheming. I wasn't going to give in.

I wasn't.

Oh Merlin, I was.

Two hours later, the Marauder's were still there and I was falling asleep in my chair. But, every time I closed my eyes, I got an electric shock. 

"Potter, let me go to my dorm!" I yelled at him, standing up and striding over to the fireplace.

"I can't. They'll only open if you kiss me!" James told me again, standing up. He walked over in front of me. "Come on, a peck on the cheek and you're free!"

I gave up. I kissed him reluctantly on the cheek. Sirius wolf-whistled. "Can I get OUT know?" I asked James.

"See, that wasn't so bad! It was rather enjoyable," James smiled at me. I pushed him again, and then tried my dormitory door again. It still wouldn't open.

"JAMES!" I yelled, swirling around. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"What?" James muttered, looking at me through glazed eyes.

"The door won't open!"

"Oh – oops. Slight mistake – you have to give me a snog, not a kiss," James said. Pads, I mean Sirius, barked and clapped James on the back.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I took off my shoe and flung it at James, who ducked. It hit Peter in the face.

"Ahh, Evans, you hit Wormtail!" James said, pointing at Peter, who was sprawled on the floor, blood pouring down his nose. Remus sighed and waved the counter curse.

"I'M NOT SNOGGING YOU!" I yelled, trying to open the door. No go.

"It's either that, or a date," James smirked.

"I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid!" I screeched, yanking on the doorknob.

"Okay then. That can be arranged. Pads, you can do the honours!" James spun around and looked at Sirius, who was smiling.

"You sure?" Sirius grinned. James nodded. Despite the situation, I watched, intrigued. Sirius waved his wand. There was a blinding fluorescent pink flash, and then there – where James was standing -

"You cannot be serious," I muttered, staring at the Giant squid that was lying on the floor. "You turned James into a _squid_?" I yelled at Sirius.

"You did say," shrugged Sirius, obviously enjoying turning his best friend into a Giant Squid.

"It was a METAPHOR! Turn him BACK!" I yelled. Sirius sighed and waved his wand angrily. There was another pink flash and James was back.

"Merlin that was weird!" James laughed, scratching his head. "So Lily, a snog, or a date? What will you pick?"

I just sat down and returned to my book and the electric shocks.

And, one hour later, I gave in. I chose to snog POTTER. My life is OVER.

"Lily, it's three in the morning. I would hurry up," James said, walking over to me and standing over me. Sirius, Peter and Remus were leaving.

"How'd they get out?" I asked, pointing at Sirius's, Peter's and Remus's retreating backs.

"The hex is only restricted on you," James yawned. I was fuming. I swear steam was flooding out of my ears! And James noticed.

"Ahh, Lilyflower, you look cute when you're angry. Mind you, you always look beautiful," James added, running a hand through his raven hair.

"James let me go to bed," I whispered through clenched teeth. James leant on the table with one hand and smiled at me.

"I can't, till you snog me," James said. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me, showing a set of perfect teeth, and his gorgeous hazel eyes were glinting mischievously. Merlin, he's so _fit!_ Why did I hate him again? Oh yeah, he's an arrogant big head. Sorry I forgot.

"What about the other offer?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. It's really hard to do that when a drop-dead gorgeous guy is leaning over you and just called you cute.

"The date… hmm… rather have the snog," James winked. Before I could de anything, he took my hand and pulled me up. I (reluctantly) pulled my hand out of James's grasp. "C'mon Lily. A little snog and we can both go to bed," James encouraged. I sighed. James smiled.

"You swear the doors will open?" I asked. James nodded. I swallowed. "You're horrible, you know that?"

James took that as a yes, and leaned in.

I felt James brush his lips against mine. Then he started frenching me. It was the worst and best thing that every happened to me. Let me get this straight: James is a WAY better kisser than any of the other guys I've dated. WAY BETTER. Then I realised it was _James Potter_ with his tongue inside my mouth.

I pushed James away and looked at him. The grin on his face was unbelievable; I thought his head would explode. "Night Potter," I muttered, and, finally opening the dorm door, I ran up and fell asleep after half an hour of wondering what other horrors James would put me through.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I havent add this chapter next chapter next week read my other 3 completed through thanks

_I felt James brush his lips against mine. Then he started frenching me. It was the worst and best thing that every happened to me. Let me get this straight: James is a WAY better kisser than any of the other guys I've dated. WAY BETTER. Then I realised it was _James Potter_ with his tongue inside my mouth._

I pushed James away and looked at him. The grin on his face was unbelievable; I thought his head would explode. "Night Potter," I muttered, and, finally opening the dorm door, I ran up and fell asleep after half an hour of wondering what other horrors James would put me through.

The next morning I woke up, exhausted, none the less, had my shower and got changed into my robes. I walked down the stairs to find James Potter sprawled out on the sofa. As usual his top buttons were undone and so was his tie. His shirt was untucked and his hair was sticking out at odd angles, yet he looked wide-awake. How you can look wide-awake after four hours of sleep is a wonder too me.

"Evans! How was your sleep?" James asked from the sofa. I stood over him.

"Very brief," I snarled. He sat up.

"Your own fault. You could've got another good three hours in if you had snogged me in the first place," I almost gagged on my own saliva. Again.

"I would've gotten even more sleep if you hadn't of cast that stupid jinx!" I spat at him. He stood up.

"You liked that snog Evans, you know you did," James whispered, stepping closer to me.

"I'm hungry," I said quickly, spinning around. James was less than a foot away from me and I had a pretty good idea what he was about to do.

James grabbed my arm and swung me around. "Have a taste of James then," he smirked. He started kissing me again, and I practically melted. Before I knew what I was doing, I slid my hands up into his hair and kissed him back. Two minutes later, I realised who I was frenching.

I pushed him off me quickly.

Merlin he's smiling.

That's never good.

"You snogged me back," James grinned, scratching his head. And, to my horror, he started singing. "You love me… you want to hug me… you want to kiss me… you want to hold me… you want to snog me… you want to fu-"

"POTTER!" I yelled warningly. James scowled.

"Let me finish! You love me… you want to hug me… you want to kiss me… you want to hold me… you want to sn -" I slapped James across the face.

I slapped James Potter.

I slapped the fittest guy in Hogwarts. 

I slapped the head Marauder.

NO-ONE slaps a Marauder, let alone the head, without getting humiliated.

So I ran out of the room before James could do anything, like kiss me again.

"So, what's it like sharing a Common Room with James Potter himself?" Halie asked me, buttering her toast. I groaned.

"Tiring," I admitted, pouring milk in my cereal. Halie, Claire and Jimi sighed.

"He's that noisy?" Jimi asked apologetically. 

"Not noisy at all. He…" I groaned, and then recited the tale of last night to my friends. By the time I had finished, McGonagall was handing out the timetables.

After McGonagall passed us, I glanced up and looked at the far end of the table. James winked at me and started mouthing the song he started in the Common Room. Around him, Sirius, Remus and Peter cracked up laughing. Rolling my eyes, I looked at my timetable and smiled. Double Charms, Double Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Double Transfiguration. Perfect – except one thing.

The Marauders' have the same time table.

Wait – I never described my friends did I? Well, Claire is a pretty Asian with black/brown eyes and curly black hair down past her shoulders. She's one of the prettiest girls in the school, and she even went out with Sirius for a couple of weeks. Only the fittest girls go out with Sirius. Jimi is a straight brunette, with misty grey eyes and a soft complexion. She also went out with Sirius. Halie is a corkscrewed light blond, with baby-blue eyes and a dazzling smile. I have wavy red hair down to my waist and emerald green eyes. Everyone says _I'm_ the fittest girl in the school (ME???) but I rarely get dates, frankly, because a day before we go out, they end up in the Hospital Wing because James hexes them. Figures.

"Settle class!" Professor Flitwick squeaked from on top of his book pile. The class stopped talking and stared at Flitwick. "I have drawn up assigned seats-" he waved his wand and a birds-eye view of the classroom appeared on the wall, "- so please, sit where it tells you!"

Praying silently that I was beside Jimi, or Halie. Please, please, please! Wait – there's my name! The far table. Opposite me is Jimi, yes! Beside me is… no. No, no, no, no. Merlin, no. This cannot be happening.

_James Potter. _

There it was, his name in white chalk, right beside mine. Merlin my life is OVER!

"Hello Lilyflower!" James said brightly, sitting on the bench beside me. A bit too close beside me.

"I'm cursed. I swear I'm cursed…" I muttered, looking at Jimi. Jimi was staring admiringly at James.

"Right class!" Flitwick said loudly before James could answer. Flitwick quickly explained that we had to produce water, turn it into wine, then vinegar, and then water again.

"Evans, you know I'll stop annoying you if you go out with me," James whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, and the smell of his shampoo. I pushed those evil thoughts away.

"You wish," I muttered angrily back.

"C'mon Evans. One date, next Hogsmeade visit, and that's all I ask."

"No."

"Right, here's a deal. You enjoy yourself, you get me as your boyfriend," I stared at James (Merlin his hair is so cute! NO BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!), "If you don't… you can hex me into oblivion,"

A free chance to hex James Potter? I was starting to grow fond of this deal. "How would you know that I enjoyed myself?"

"Veritaserum," James smiled.

I sat working hard all lesson, half of my concentration on Charms, half on James's deal. Should I take it? I mean, I could get away with hexing him! After the lesson, I pulled James into a deserted corridor.

"Okay James. One date to Hogsmeade, and you'll get off my back. Okay?" I muttered, not looking into his face. I couldn't help it: I looked. He was smiling wider than he was this morning.

"You won't regret this," he smiled, kissing me on the cheek and disappearing down the corridor.

I stood there for a full five minutes, until I realised I was late and sprinted too Potions. Professor Slughorn wouldn't mind; he adored me.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Okay James. One date to Hogsmeade, and you'll get off my back. Okay?" I muttered, not looking into his face. I couldn't help it: I looked. He was smiling wider than he was this morning.  
"You won't regret this," he smiled, kissing me on the cheek and disappearing down the corridor.  
I stood there for a full five minutes, until I realised I was late and sprinted too Potions. Professor Slughorn wouldn't mind; he adored me. _

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!" Halie shrieked in the Great Hall.

"Shut up!" I hissed angrily, as people were staring at us, "I don't want anyone to know!"

"Well, they're going to know!" Jimi smiled, taking a mouthful of her beans on toast.

"No they won't!" I reassured myself. No-one can know I was going out with James Potter. NO-ONE.

"Um, yeah. They will. Because a) James will tell them, b) they'll see you in Hogsmeade or/and c) the Marauders will spread it around like fire on gunpowder," Claire said. Sure enough, as I glanced down the table, Sirius and Peter were telling some nearby third years something and James was looking dreamily at me. He winked.

"Shit," I whispered, banging my head on the table.

"Whoa!" Jimi shrieked, "Lily swore!!!"

Doomsday arrived. Hogsmeade trip. Why was I doing this again? Oh yeah – to hex James.

Is it worth even THAT? I mean, this school won't SHUT IT! Even McGonagall asked me about it. MCGONAGALL!

Pulling some random clothes out of my wardrobe, I pulled them on and looked in my (very own) mirror. A mini-skirt and tank top. Way to make yourself look like a slut! This time, I looked at what I pulled out. I choose dark blue jeans and a caramel gypsy top. It actually looked quite nice. Brushing my hair, I threw my Golden Snitch necklace on. Chucking the brush behind me, I walked down the stairs.

Merlin my hands are sweating. WHY? I feel so warm. WHY? AND WHAT ARE THESE BUTTERFLIES???

I walked calmly (regarding my heart was going at a million miles a second) into the Head's Common Room and spotted James on the couch. He was wearing faded jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Even from the other side of the room, I could see that his hands were shaking as he stared into the dying fire. Why were his hands shaking? Was he – James Potter, the James Potter – nervous? Whoa. There's a first for everything, I suppose.

"Hey," I said quietly, walking over to the sofa. James jumped and leapt up to his feet.

"L-L-Lily! Hey!" he stammered, wiping his hands on his trousers. They were sweaty. Yep, no doubt about it, James Potter was nervous. About going out with _me. _

We stood there for Merlin knows how long, James staring at me while I tried not to blush. "So…are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go!" James said quietly, still staring at me the whole way out of the room.

I smiled evilly to myself. I could have some fun here. Slipping my hand into James's, I smiled at him. He almost fell over in shock. I laughed. This was fun!

It is now twelve o'clock. At night. Three hours past curfew. And I got back fifteen minutes ago from my date. You heard me. _Fifteen minutes ago._

And no, it wasn't because I just spent the last three hours hexing James. No. I spent the last three hours _snogging_ James. Jimi is going to kill me. She is SO going to kill me. Maybe I'll skip a few… moments… or maybe not tell them at all…

I never realised how… sweet James was. He didn't make fun of Snivel – Snape at all, he didn't try to kiss me, he just let me do what I wanted and tagged along, cracking jokes and making me laugh. He obviously did NOT want to mess this up. Here's what happened:

As James and I walked through the doors, I passed Jimi, Claire and Halie with their boyfriends. I winked at them. They waved back. Everytime we passed a bunch of third, fourth, fifth, sixth or seventh years, wolf-whistles rang through-out the grounds. When we passed the Marauders, Sirius ran up behind us.

"My little James has all grown up!" he said tearfully, hugging both of us. He ran away laughing to Remus and Peter. James whipped out his wand.

"He's your friend!" I said, shoving the wand away.

"I know but… he turned me into a squid!" James protested.

"Because you asked him!" I persisted.

"Sorry," James suddenly apologized, slipping his wand away. What – back up – James APOLOGIZED? Whoa – he must like me!

When we arrived in Hogsmeade, the first shop we went in was Honeydukes. I swear, that shop has everything! So, as I walked up to the counter with several bags of sweets (hey, I'm naturally skinny – abuse it!) James followed me. The cashier told me the amount (two Galleons, three Sickles and five Knuts) and as I whipped out my purse, James set the coins on the table. "You don't have to-!" I started.

"Relax Lils," James smiled, picking up the sweets and steering me out. Sweet or what? And I'm not talking about the food.

James found a comfortable, private bench at the end of the street and we sat down. Eating the sweets, we sat in silence, slightly nervous. Okay, I lie, MEGA nervous. That is, until James suddenly said, "Ten ton polar bear,"

"What?" I snorted in misbelieve. What did he say?

"It breaks the ice, doesn't it?" James replied, smiling. I laughed.

With the ice broken and polar bear probably drowned, James asked me questions. What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts? Cool. Where? Me? An Auror – they have it all. Or Quidditch Player. Do you have any siblings? I don't. Go me (insert cute laugh)! What's your favourite class? Mine's lunch. Etc, etc. Etc.

It was nearing dark, and it had been so much fun! James was truly interested in me, didn't even _speak_ to the Marauders when we passed them (except from saying 'Hi' and pushing Sirius away again before he did his 'mummy routine') and was really polite.

"It's getting dark," I noted, looking at the dulling sky.

"One more shop," James pleaded. He wordlessly motioned me to follow him. He stopped outside Zonko's – the shop I had never been in. Ever. It must've shown on my face. "Oh, come on Lily, it's not that bad!" James said, "Please! Please, please, please?" he begged, getting down on his knees, clasping his hands together and begging me.

"Okay, okay!" I gave in, pulling James to his feet. I followed him inside.

Whoa.

WHOA.

Zonko's had _everything. _Sugar Quills, Dungbombs, Heat-seeking Pigs (flying pigs that follow someone all day!) and even Farting Snitches (squeeze and they fart!)! And I bought something.

I, Lily Evans, bought something from Zonko's.

Disappearing Salt.

What you do, is you station the salt shaker near someone and, everytime they try shake it over their dinner, the salt apparates back onto the table! Ha, ha, ha! Okay, pretty amateur, but everyone has to start somewhere!

After half an hour of Zonko-shopping, me and James walked slowly back up to the castle, _holding hands. _

When we approached the Common Room, I sighed inwardly. It had been fun, James had acted human, and I didn't want that day to end. Neither, it seemed, did James. His face shouted it. I sat down on the sofa beside James. James shifted nervously closer to me. I permitted him. Whoa – I'm crazy!

James tried that old Muggle trick. You know the one where you yawn, arms outstretched, and place your arm around their shoulder? Yeah, he tried it. Halfway through his yawn, I grabbed his arm and placed it around my neck. He smiled. I leaned against his shoulder and watched the fire crackle and spit.

We sat there for a good five minutes before James said something. "So… did you enjoy yourself?" I didn't answer; I just turned and looked at him. Merlin he was FIT!!!

"D'you want me to get the Veritaserum?"

"That won't be required," I whispered, and I leaned up and kissed him.

Go me!

_I_ kissed James Potter, not the other way around.

And I meant too!

And I LIKED it!


	5. Chapter 5

_We sat there for a good five minutes before James said something. "So… did you enjoy yourself?" I didn't answer; I just turned and looked at him. Merlin he was FIT!!! "D'you want me to get the Veritaserum?"  
"That won't be required," I whispered, and I leaned up and kissed him._

Go me.

I kissed James Potter.

And I meant too.

And I LIKED it.

Back to present. I kissed James Potter. Sliding my hands up into his black hair, I pulled him in closer. He slid his hands around my waist in turn and pulled me closer.

We were stuck like that – what, fifteen minutes? – when the Portrait opened. James and I didn't notice; we just kept on snogging. What we did notice, however, was a sudden outbreak of 'Love Is In The Air' and confetti been thrown over our heads. Breaking apart, we looked around to see Sirius singing, pouring paper out of his wand and over our heads.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled, jumping too his feet. The confetti and singing stopped.

"What?" he asked, pulling a cookie out of his pocket and taking a chunk out of it.

"Can't you see we're busy?" James said, taking the cookie off Sirius and throwing it backwards into the fire.

"BOB!" yelled Sirius, scrambling in front of the fire. "No!" he yelled dramatically as Bob the cookie burned into tiny crumbs. "You… you… Bob-killer!" Sirius yelled, pointing an accusing finger at James.

"I'll become a Sirius-killer if you don't get out!" James said threateningly. I watched in amusement as Sirius scrambled to his feet.

"Are they not called Serial Killers?" Sirius asked. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled.

"Sheesh, don't get your thong in a twist," Sirius muttered. James was shaking. Before he could do anything, Sirius waved his wand.

Suddenly, Sirius was wearing a tutu. 

"Sirius what the bloody hell?" James yelled, pointing at Sirius's new clothes.

"You like?" Sirius asked, twirling in a circle. "Farewell James, au revoir Lily!" Sirius sang, planting a kiss on me (my lips none the less) and exiting the room in a series of ballet steps, dodging the curses and hexes James shot at him.

"Lousy bastard," James muttered, sitting back down. 

"Don't call him that!" I said indignantly.

"He kissed you! On the lips! Then he ate Bob! BOB!" James yelled, sinking further in the sofa.

"Poor James," I sighed, hugging him. He placed his arm around my shoulders again. "He's a better kisser than you though," I muttered into his chest, just to annoy him.

"WHAT?" James yelled, looking at me angrily.

"Joking," I grinned, "Anyway, where were we?" I whispered, leaning closer into James. His look of outrage turned to delight as we started snogging again. When…

BOB LEPT OUT OF THE FIRE AND STRANGLED JAMES!!!

I wish. That would've been funny.

What REALLY happened was that James pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "What would you say if I told you we could go anywhere you wanted, without leaving the castle?" 

"I'd say you're mad," I whispered back, fogging up his askew glasses.

"Then call me the Mad Hatter. Back in two seconds," James whispered. Planting a kiss on my forehead, he stood up and ran up to his dormitory.

Anxiously checking my reflection in the window, I wondered what James meant. I heard James coming back down and stood up. He walked over to me, wrapping something around his shoulders as he came. They instantly disappeared.

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" I gasped. I had read about these, they were extremely rare, and made from Tebo hide!

"Yep. Was my dads," James smiled, slipping the cloak over my shoulders. "Let's go,"

James led me to a corridor and whispered in my ear, "Think of anything, and only that thing, and walk across the wall opposite that tapestry three times," he whispered. I looked at the tapestry. It was woven to show Barnabas the Barmy's attempt to train trolls ballet. I walked across the opposite wall, thinking desperately, though I had no idea why.

_What am I doing? Oh yeah… um… James… uh… hmm…_

Thinking 'what am I doing?' and walking across the tapestry three times seemed to have worked, as James praised me and pointed towards the opposite wall, where a door had formed.

"James, what is in there?" I asked, eyeing the door James was pulling me towards.

"What you thought of," James smiled, opening the door and pulling me inside.

We both gasped.

_Whoa! _

**A/N: This story will be nine chappies long!!! Thx for reading!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_James, what is in there?" I asked, eyeing the door James was pulling me towards.  
"What you thought of," James smiled, opening the door and pulling me inside. _Whoa!

We both gasped.

WHOA!!!

REALITY TIME!!! 

"Whoa!" James and I chorused at the same time as the door opened and the light shone on us.

In the centre of the room there was a large Golden Snitch resting on its two wings, about ten feet high. Under it was a bar of drinks, a glass worktop resting on the wing tips and two stools, shaped like Golden Snitches. The far sides of the room were symmetrical; each side had a fire and a sofa in front of it.

I looked at James, expecting to see him gazing at awe at the room. He was gazing in awe, but it was at me, not the room. I smiled at him.

"Whoa, you look gorgeous in this light," he whispered, flicking his wand so that the door shut.

"Are you just saying that to get another snog?" I laughed, staring into his drop dead gorgeous eyes.

"……yes and no," James breathed after a minute of thinking. I laughed and shook my head, then led him over to the Snitch stools.

Whoa, that's a mouthful. Say it five times really fast, Snitch stools, snitch stools, stitch tools… ARGH!!! Ha, ha, ha I can't do it! Merlin I'm delirious…

Anyways, James went behind the counter and poured us both Butterbeers. I sat, staring at the picture above the fireplace (left) and James sat on my left. The picture was of James playing Chaser. On the right, it was me playing Keeper. I twirled my loose hair in-between my fingers and sipped on the Butterbeer. I turned to James. He was staring at me with a glazed look in his eyes. I looked at him, smiling. "Merlin, you are _drop dead gorgeous! _" whistled James, sipping on his Butterbeer.

I shook my head. "You already said that," I smirked.

"Doesn't stop it from being true," James muttered, taking another sip.

"You aren't too shabby yourself," I whispered, sliding off the stool and sitting on the couch. James followed dreamily behind me.

"What is this place?" I asked as James sat so close to me he may as well sat on my lap.

"The Room of Requirement," James answered, putting his arm around my shoulder again. I leant against his chest after setting my empty glass on the coffee table.  
I searched desperately for something to talk about. "We've talked about everything today, haven't we?"

"Yeah," James agreed. "Except from the fact you are ice melting gorgeous,"

"James!" I laughed. Fine, he wanted to snog, let's snog. Bringing James's head down with one hand, I lowered James in and started kissing him.

James slipped both of his hands down my back. He broke away from the deep kiss, smiling evilly. I laughed in spite of myself.

"You see if you-!" but it was too late, James had already pulled so hard on my shoulders I fell forwards onto him. He fell backwards too. "James!" I laughed, brushing hair out of my eyes. Surprise, surprise, I was lying on top of him, on the sofa, and he didn't care a bit.

"Yes?" James smirked, enjoying himself. Here he was, laying on a sofa, the girl of his dreams lying on top of him. What wasn't good about this?

"You are-"

"Gorgeous? Lovely? Charming? Funny?" James suggested his hands still on my back.

"One of a kind," I stated, slipping my hands around his head and leaning down again.

I love kissing James. It is _unbelievable! _He is the best kisser ever!

As James rubbed my back; I slipped my fingers out of his hair and onto his shoulders. Whoa – talk about muscle! Still frenching him, I slipped one hand back up into his silk, raven hair and the other went down and up his hoodie. More muscle… a six pack! Whoa…

(A/N: For one paragraph – this is James's view because I HAD to use the Leonor gag) Whoa, I thought, Lily is a _really_ good kisser! Her top's so soft – does she use Leonor? I can't believe I'm kissing Lily. GO ME! In your face Sirius, I snogged Lily before you! Twenty Galleons to me! Ha, ha, ha!

Merlin, I cannot believe I am kissing Lily Evans – the girl I love! Whoa! If I did this yesterday, I would be a mushy pile of sludge because she would've hexed me so much.

Sliding my hands further down her back, I wonder, should I put them on her butt? I mean, it's so tempting… hers is up my shirt, so why not? …Yay! I did it, my hands are on her butt and she doesn't care! I can't believe this is happening. This is better than any Quidditch match, better than hexing Snivellus, better than… playing with Bob!

BETTER THAN ANYTHING!

I hooked my fingers in the belt-loops of her jeans (which fit her perfectly) and pulled her in (if possible) (ha, ha, ha) even closer. I never, ever EVER wanted this to end.  
Ever.

(A/N: BACK TO LILS!) Quidditch really does shape up muscle… whoa James hands are exploring… Jimi is going to KILL me! I'm snogging James! Ahh well… it's worth it!  
Oh my God James's hands have gone on my butt… he's resting them there… he's hooked them around my jean belt things (do they HAVE a name?) and pulled me closer… Merlin, what da heck, I thought. I pulled his head in further to mine and kissed him more fiercely.

James has moved away from my mouth and is kissing my neck and chin now… Merlin I never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER want to let go!

Just think, if this was twenty four hours ago, James would've never seen daylight again!

James surfaced ten minutes later, breathing rather heavily. "Told you calling you gorgeous works," he whispered into my ear.

"Oh shut up," I smiled, my hand still up his shirt (a little further than last time).

"Fine," James muttered, kissing my chin, neck and lips again.

"James," I muttered sleepily.

"Yeah?" James said in between kisses. I twirled my fingers in his hair, enjoying every second of it.

"I think we better go now," I murmured.

"Well," James whispered, still kissing me, "I can't get up… seeing as you are on top of me," he kissed me softly on the lips and looked into my eyes. "You are stunning," he whispered.

"James we've been snogging for at least ten minutes," I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Correction, forty," James whispered back. He slipped his hand up into my hair and started spinning it.

"Forty? Want to make it fifty?" I murmured, forgetting myself. James answered by pulling my head towards me and giving me a long, passionate kiss.

I (very reluctantly) pulled away from James and looked back up at the clock. It showed eleven. Shrugging, I looked back at James. His chest was rising and falling under my body, and his eyes were following my every movement. His glasses were fogged and cutting into his nose, slightly askew. Removing my hands from his body, I took off his glasses and set them on the table. I looked back at James, who hadn't moved, and was just staring silently at me. I moved my hands to his face and traced every outline.

His nose, his cheekbones, everything.

"Lily?" James murmured.

"Yeah?" I whispered heavily back, dropping my hands from his face to around his neck.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

I almost laughed at him. "Yes James. It does," I whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I think we better get going," I murmured, my lips still on James's.

James moaned, "Do we have too? Why can't we sleep here…?"

"We will next time," I promised, rising off James. He sat up. I stood in front of him, picking up his glasses. I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled me back down onto his lap. "Tomorrow then?" he whispered in my ear. I turned my head sideways to look at him. His head was resting comfortably on my shoulder.

"Fine, it's a date," I whispered, kissing him and rising again. He pulled me back down.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," James said softly. My heart melted seeing his head resting inches away from mine, sitting on my shoulder. I slid his glasses onto his face and ruffled his hair.

"Let's not keep Sirius waiting any longer," I whispered, standing up and picking up the Invisibility Cloak. As I bent over, I felt someone squeeze my butt.

Turning around slowly, I saw James standing very close behind me. About one inch away from my face. "Sorry," he said, his hot breath tickling my face. "Won't happen again. Unless, you know, I get carried away by your awesome beauty," he smiled.

"Fine, one more," I smirked, giving him a quick kiss. "Now let's go!"

When we got back into the Common Room, we found Sirius lying on the floor attempting to put the smouldering pieces of Bob the cookie back together. I wonder why he doesn't just use _Reparo_. He looked up when he heard us come in.

"About time," he muttered, standing up as we crossed the room, hand in hand, over to him. "What kept you?" he asked James.

James smiled furtively, "Let's just say, you owe me twenty Galleons,"

"What?" Sirius looked at me, "You fully on snogged him?" I nodded. "Whoa. It finally happened. Whoa, Lily, that light makes you look gorgeous," he added. Before me or James could do anything, Sirius had leaned in and was snogging me.

"Oy! Paws off my girl!" James yelled pulling me away from Sirius. Sirius just smiled evilly.

"Sorry James. Old habits die hard, and I'm not transformed yet, by the way," he smirked. I just stared at him. Jimi was _so_ going to kill me. What did he mean by 'transformed'? Ah well. Probably some private joke.

"Don't do that again!" James warned Sirius.

"Fine," Sirius said, pulling a face. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"Sirius, just… go!"

"I'm trying to heal Bob!" Sirius yelled, pointing at the smoking remains of Bob the Great.

"You-" That's it. I didn't want James and Sirius fighting because of me. They _never_ fight. Pulling James's face towards mine, I started kissing him again. James stopped mid-sentence, surprised, then relaxed and placed his hands on my hips. I wrapped mine across his neck.

"Ah! My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!" Sirius yelled, screwing up his eyes and running away. He ran into the wall and fell backwards. He looked at me and James again, but we were stuck fiercely at the lips. "Argh! IMAGES! DISTURBING, UNFORGETTABLE IMAGES!!!" Sirius yelled and, with that, he ran out the portrait. But either James or I noticed, we were in a world of our own.

James pushed me backwards into the wall, and kissed me more deeply. He moved away from my mouth and kissed my cheeks and neck.

"James…" I murmured, "We have to stop…" James didn't hear me. He moved back up to my lips and opened my mouth using his. "James…" I placed my hands on his shoulders, which were pressed against mine. "Please James… we're going too far…"

James stopped and leant his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just… sorry. I got carried away,"

"It's okay," I whispered into his face. James moved away shamefully and I stepped back from the wall. "See you tomorrow," I whispered, giving him a tight hug. He hugged me tightly back, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered, letting me go. I felt his gorgeous eyes follow me upstairs.

Told you Jimi was going to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry That I havent Written for a while _

"_It's okay," I whispered into his face. James moved away shamefully and I stepped back from the wall. "See you tomorrow," I whispered, giving him a tight hug. He hugged me tightly back, planting a kiss on the top of my head.  
"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered, letting me go. I felt his gorgeous eyes follow me upstairs. _

_Told you Jimi was going to kill me. _

"So…" Claire said as I plunked down beside my friends for breakfast. James and I … had another 'meeting' in the Common Room already this morning, so I was a tad late for breakfast.

Okay, forty minutes. But, I swear, we talked.

For ten minutes.

Anyways!

"So what?" I smiled back, dumping some pancakes on my plate. My eyes strayed up the table and rested on James, who was talking with his fellow Marauders. He winked quickly at me. So did Sirius.

"We didn't see you in the Head's Common Room last night. We went in and found Sirius crying over smouldering pieces of food," Halie stated casually, as though Sirius cried over Bob every day. Which he probably did.

"Yeah, well, I was out with James," I answered, winking back at James and ignoring Sirius, and then looking at my friends and shoving a bit too much pancake in my mouth. They were all leering eagerly at me. 

"Well?" they chorused, persuading me on.

"Jimi, you'll kill me if I tell you," I stated, pointing my fork at Jimi, my mouth full of pancake.

"I won't!" she assured me.

My look of seriousness turned into a dreamy stare as I retold last night. "… James is a really good kisser, and so is Sirius. But I like James better," I finished. I looked at Jimi, who had her face set. The knife she was clenching was shaking slightly.

"Are you meeting him tonight?" Claire asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but don't wait for me," I added.

"Why?" Halie asked curiously.

"I probably won't be coming back," I answered shortly. I swear, by the look on her face, I thought Jimi would explode.

That night, I met James outside the Room of Requirement as planned, after a day where Jimi was silent for the whole time. It was a very quiet day, apart from when she 'accidentally' turned my ears into kangaroo ears in Transfiguration instead of the barn owls. She wouldn't stop laughing. I had picked my clothes very carefully, but ended up wearing the tight-fitting green blouse, pumps and denim skirt I had first. My hair was set loose down my back in curls again.

When I got there, James was sitting on the floor, resting against the wall, wearing a thin, black jumper and jeans. He scrambled to his feet when he saw me arrive, his mouth wide open.

"Y-y-you look gorgeous!" he stammered, gesturing to my outfit.

"Not this again," I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my hand, though smiling slightly.

"Nah, I'm being serious!" he said, "You do!" James assured me.

"Thanks. It's your turn…" I said feebly, motioning to the blank stretch of wall.

"Ah, okay," James said, and he started pacing, using the face he uses when thinking of new ways of torturing Snivell – Snape. He suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at his back. He turned around slowly to me, smiling slightly.

"How'd you like to go to Hogsmeade?" he smirked.

"But," I said, started, "Hogsmeade weekend was yesterday!"

"Just answer the question," James stated, flashing that devil grin of his that melted half the hearts of Hogwarts. The girl half. And a few gays.

"Sure, but-," James grabbed my hand and pulled me away before I could say anything else.

"You're not aloud to tell _anyone_!" James said, pulling me to a stop outside a large mirror on the fourth floor. I recognized this mirror; Claire, Halie and Jimi checked their hair in it everytime we passed. 

"Anyone what?" I asked, confused.

"Just swear," James grinned. That ice-melting, Satin's grin of his.

"Okay," I whispered. James whipped out a piece of parchment and his wand. Muttering something inaudible, he placed his wand on the parchment. Ink started spreading out from the wand tip, and I moved over to James' shoulder to read what it said.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP _

James folded out the parchment and I recognized that it was a map of Hogwarts. "Wait – Moony's Lupin, Wormtail's Peter, Padfoot's Sirius and Prongs is you! You all made this?" I gasped, watching Jimi pace the seventh year dormitories, Halie following her and Claire sitting on her bed.

"Yep," James said proudly, searching the map for trespassers.

"This is a really good bit of magic!" I murmured, watching Dumbledore pace his study.

"Thanks," James flashed me a grin. "Right – no one's coming. Mischief Managed!" he said, placing his wand once more on the map. The ink dissolved and he folded the map away. "No running to McGonagall!" he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I grinned, secretly lying. But I won't. I will resist the desiring temptation.  
James smiled and waved his withdrawn wand over the mirror in a series of loops. I gasped as the glass melted and a concealed corridor was visible behind it.

"C'mon," James grinned, helping me in and we walked down the corridor together; James as though he walked through hidden corridors everyday (which, I reminded myself, he probably did) and me, who was looking around as though I had never seen a stone passage before.

We went to Hogsmeade and _no-one_ noticed us! Some of them even grinned and nodded at James! He obviously came down here a lot. More than the monthly visits permit, I mean.  
James and I walked into the Three Broomsticks and James ordered some Butterbeer. We sat down at a cosy table in the far corner of the room, away from the disapproving glares of a certain wizened wizard in the other far corner.

"You come down here often?" I asked him, sipping the Butterbeer and permitting its soothing sensations enhance my body.

"Yep, how else would the Marauder's keep in stock?" James replied cheekily, resting his elbows on the table and drinking his own Butterbeer.

"Point taken," I smiled, glancing around the Three Broomsticks. Apart from the old wizard in the corner, no one took second glances at us. "So…" my gaze fell upon a picture of the Appleby Arrows and the Kenmare Kestrels match last month. "What Quidditch team do you support?" I asked him, flickering my gaze back onto him, who was staring at me.

"Me? Uh… most likely the Caerphilly Catapults," James replied after a moment of thought. "Depends on the match, mostly, I don't support, you know, one team. But the Catapults are probably my favourites,"

"Would you like to win the Dangerous Dai Commemorative Medal one day?" I smirked, taking another long draught of my Butterbeer. The cup refilled itself magically.

"Yeah," James smiled, "What about you?"

"Montrose Magpies," I answered immediately. I had been a committed fan of the Magpies since I saw their first match, but hardly anyone knew that.

"Ah. The team who always wins!" James laughed. I grinned back.

We spent the next hour or so chatting and laughing merrily in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. James banged some Galleons on the counter to pay for our drinks and we walked out, slightly tipsy.  
We talked down the street, James getting more flirtatious the whole time, before we came to a stop outside the haunted Shrieking Shack.  
I stared in wonder at the most haunted building in Britain, wondering who (or what) haunted the rickety, wooden walls.

"D'you wanna go inside?" James offered, noticing I was staring. I looked at him as though he was mad.

"It's haunted!" I gasped, amazed at James' bravery. And stupidity.

"So's Hogwarts," James shrugged lamely.

"I know, but this is _dangerous_ haunted!" I said shrilly, stepping backwards. James followed me.

"No it's-" he stopped. "Doesn't matter, let's go," he said quickly, taking my hand and walking away from the Shrieking Shack.

"What were you going to say?" I asked as we departed, "No it's what?"

"It doesn't matter," James covered up hastily, avoiding my eye.

"Looks like it does," I replied, slipping my hand out of his and stopping. James stopped and turned around slowly to face me. His face showed discomfort.

"It's just this stupid thing…" he murmured. "D'you want to go back to Hogwarts?" he changed the subject quickly. I shrugged. If he didn't want to tell me, he didn't have too.

"Sure," I whispered. We walked back in silence to the cave where the tunnel opened out, and James scrambled in first, then took my hand and helped me in. We walked back up the corridor. I made a brave stab at a conversation, and it worked. We were talking and laughing leisurely again, until we met the back of the mirror.

"Hold it," James whispered pulling out the Marauder's Map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," quickly. I read comfortably over his shoulder as the inky writing emerged from the depths of the parchment.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP _

My thoughts drifted back to the Shrieking Shack as James scanned the map. The ripping noises, howling and screaming the Hogsmeade residents heard once a month, every full moon… the same night Lupin goes off to meet his grandmother I thought suddenly, taking myself by surprise. I focused my eyes on the map again and read the message at the top. _Moony…_

"Oh Merlin!" I gasped, realization punching me in the face. Stepping backwards quickly, I wondered why it hadn't dawned on me before. When we tackled the Boggart, it turned into a moon… he disappeared every Full Moon… his nickname was 'Moony'…

"Lily, you all right?" James asked quickly, swirling around swiftly and dropping the Map.

"Lupin? He's a… a…"

"Lily, let's go," James said hastily, picking up the fallen Map.

"You know?" I gasped, grapping James' left bicep.

"K-know what?" James asked.

"Remus! He's a… _werewolf!_" I muttered. I gasped as James dropped his gaze from my eyes. "You know? _You know?_"

"It's not that big a deal," James shrugged, "He just… turns a bit hairy and savage once a month,"

"His 'furry little problem'…" I muttered, realizing with a start that Remus never owned a badly behaved rabbit.

"Yeah. Look, please don't tell anyone. Moony didn't even tell us; we figured it out. Please, Lily, Moony ain't… that happy about it," James pleaded, looking into my eyes. I saw the loyalty shining. Not many people would stay friends with someone once they found out he had lycanthropy.

"I swear," I smiled weakly. James pulled me into a tight, grateful hug and waved his wand carelessly over the mirror again.

Remus has lycanthropy. Remus is a werewolf. _Remus Lupin is a werewolf!_

James and I walked back to the Common Room, not talking due to the fact it was past curfew and if caught detention would be in order. James stopped and pulled me behind a tapestry quickly on the sixth floor. It was a tight squeeze; the passage was barely a metre wide. I was pressed closely against James and was breathing heavily into his chest. James had his arms wrapped around me: almost protectively. I held my breath as shuffled footsteps could be heard just outside the tapestry. They stopped and I heard a deep sniff, as though the caretaker was trying to smell us out. Several seconds passed, and, thankfully, the scuffling footsteps faded away.

"That was close," I whispered, smiling, into James' hard but soft chest.

"I've had closer," he whispered, grinning slightly. I looked up at him.

"Rebel," I teased, edging my way out.

"Wait!" James whispered suddenly, grabbing my hand and holding me back. He pulled me back into the narrow passageway so that I was pressed up against him. I was kind of miffed – there was very little oxygen in here. I was about to retort when the shuffled footsteps returned hastily in the corridor. I heard some more wheezing, a cough, and then a deep sniff. After a moment, the caretaker disappeared.

"He tends to double check," James explained in a whisper. I nodded thanks and moved silently out of the compressed corridor, James at my heels.

Ten minutes later, I found myself with James in the Head's Common Room. We decided not to go to the Room of Requirement.

James and I sat (close) on the sofa, me leaning against his shoulder and him with his arm wrapped around me. But, once again, we were interrupted by two of the famous Marauder's.

"Prongs wouldn't shut up today, would he Moony? Lily this, Lily that! God!" Sirius said loudly over his shoulder to a following Remus as they entered _our_ Common Room. "I swear if he-" Sirius stopped when he saw me and James sitting comfortably on the sofa. "Hey guys!" he smiled, striding over to the armchair and sitting down, oblivious to the fact that we had heard his conservation. Remus, smirking slightly, lowered himself into the opposite armchair. "What you been up to?"

"Hogsmeade," James shrugged carelessly. I tried not to look at Remus, because I knew if I did, I would stare.

"Sounds like fun. Where'd you go?" Remus asked. I couldn't help, it was natural. I looked. My eyes suddenly started burning and I forced myself to look away quickly.

"Three Broomsticks, mostly," James shrugged. 

"Cool," Sirius said, staring at me. "Good catch, James," he added, referring to me.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" James smiled, squeezing my shoulder and staring at me too. I was suddenly under the impression I was a cute dog that the two guys were fussing over.

"Sorry 'bout those two," Remus said, smiling, nodding at his two friends. I smiled at him, and suddenly realized that the long scars across his face weren't because of his dog. Not even close.

It was because of him.


	8. AN

Hey im writing a new story hope you like it

here the summary

Lily Evans can't sleep. She decides to go for a night-time stroll in the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, and in one particular classroom she finds something that will change her for ever

thanks for reading i get the next chap up soon thanks for all your reveiws


	9. Chapter 8

_Flashback_

"_She's gorgeous, isn't she?" James smiled, squeezing my shoulder and staring at me too. I was suddenly under the impression I was a cute dog that the two guys were fussing over.  
"Sorry 'bout those two," Remus said, smiling, nodding at his two friends. I smiled at him, and suddenly realized that the long scars across his face weren't because of his dog. Not even close._

It was because of him.

End flashback

The next morning I woke up to remember I had double Charms first thing. Perfect way to start a week – one of my best subjects.

After I showered, Quick-Dried my hair, pulled it up into a high ponytail and pulled on my uniform, I walked down the stairs and found James sitting, writing something and using his knees as a support.

"What are you writing?" I asked, walking over to him and sitting down.

"Oh – hey Lils!" James smiled, giving me a polite kiss on the cheek, "Just a letter to my mum,"

"What about?" I asked suspiciously, trying to read over his shoulders.

"She forces me to write at least once every two months," he smiled. He tied the parchment onto an awaiting owl's leg and it flew out of the open window and dissolved out of sight. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," I smiled, scratching my neck.

"I'm… thanks… for not talking about Remus' lycanthropy… last night, y'know…" He muttered, trailing in and out of sentences.

"It's okay," I muttered, sinking back into the sofa. I stared into the extinguished fire, and then turned slowly to James, who was staring at me, smiling slightly.

"How do you look so… beautiful in anything?" he asked quietly, tucking some loose flaming red hair behind my hair. I smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing," I whispered. James smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips against mine. I returned the kiss softly and he shifted closer to me, filling in the awkward space between us. He slid his free hands down my back and rested them on my waist as I snuck my own around his neck.

The day flew by quickly; Charms was a blast, seeing as me and James were paired up and had some fun, Potions was a piece of cake and everything else slipped past easily. I think this will be my last entry. My life couldn't get any perfect:

(a) I have the sweetest, most cutest, perfect boyfriend ever  
(b) I'm passing every class  
(c) I've got the greatest friends ever  
(d) Could life get any more perfect? 

Wait – Claire has just told me Dumbledore wants me. Probably to talk about my Head duties or something. Back soon!

10 Mins later

Oh my God

Oh my God

Oh my God

OH MY GOD

Just when life was perfect, _this_ happens.

He's lying.

They're alive.

They have to be.

He's lying.

I'm crying.

They're alive.

_They have to be…_

He wasn't lying. They are dead.

My parents.

God, God, God, God, God, GOD.

Why?

How?

How they died I know. Why? Life was perfect. Nothing can be perfect. Not any more, anyway.

What happened. Well. I was screaming as Dumbledore was telling me, but I got the juice of it.

Car Crash.

I can see them in my mind. Chatting excessively, happily, not knowing their life is going to end in a few life shattering seconds. A car comes out of nowhere. Slams into the front. I watch in slow motion as the seatbelts snap, as my mother and father scream and hurtle forwards, as Petunia screams in the backseat. My parents crash through the windshield, glass and blood spurting everywhere, and as they somersault over the roof of the other car Petunia sits dead still in shock, not a scratch on her.

Mum skids along the top of the car, then falls limp to the ground. Dad falls forward, off the hood, and lands with a sickening crash. Astonished witnesses fish out their mobiles quickly, but it's too late.

They're gone.

Because of one drunk stranger.

James has tried comforting me. As have Jimi, Claire, Halie, Sirius, Remus and even Peter. I'm sitting here at home – shaking and crying – and I hear Petunia's wails upstairs. I can't imagine what it must be like for her. She witnessed it. Not in minds eye – in reality. I think I'll try and talk to her. Mistake. Petunia official hates me more know. This is what happened:

I walked up the stairs slowly, staring at the hardwood floor, knowing my heart would break if I looked at the pictures of my parents on the wall.

I reached the landing and crossed it. I heard sobbing and screaming from inside the room. Hesitating, I knocked on the door and went in.

"Petunia?" I asked carefully. I stuck my head in the room and saw Petunia on the bed, tears falling down her face.

"Go away, this is all your fault!" Petunia screamed, sitting up. I felt as though she had stabbed me.

_"My fault?_ How is this m_y fault?_" I asked thickly through my tears.

"You're a witch! If you were there – and not at that freak place – you could have saved them! IT'S ALL _YOUR FAULT_!" she screeched at me.

"Oh, so it was my fault I was at school!" I cried at her. She glared at me.

"School? _School?_ That's what you call that freak place full of weirdos and… paranormal things!?" she sobbed. I couldn't believe it.

"So. According to you our parents are dead because I was at school _learning?_" I yelled, anger rising.

"Learning what? How to turn a needle into a match? Real useful! Let's all go and learn how to be paranormal freaks! How fun!" she screamed sarcastically.

"You know what?" I said as calmly as I could, "I couldn't be bothered. You are the freak here. Just because I'm magic doesn't mean I'm not any different from you! We were best friends until I got that letter! And now – our parents are _dead_ and you're sitting here, telling me it's my fault, because I was being _happy_? Because I was _peaceful_? I was having a brilliant week until Dumbledore called me into the office. First I find out my parents died in a car crash. I felt sorry for you, did you know that? When I found out you were there. Then, I come up here to comfort you, and you insult me, my friends, my professors – call us all 'freaks'! You're the freak, Petunia, because you can't accept me for whom I am!" I screamed, becoming increasingly close to exploding her pillow in her face or turning it into a pile of maggots or something.  
"You know what? I'm going back to Hogwarts – where people _like_ me. Where they accept me for _who I am_. They don't care if I'm a muggleborn, or a witch or… bye Petunia!" I spat, turning heel and slamming the door.  
As I put a shaking foot on the stair, I paused and looked back at Petunia's door. I heard several loud bangs and a scream as Petunia's nail polish bottles exploded one by one. Then I stormed down the stairs, just in time to hear the front door bell ring.

I looked at the front door and walked angrily towards it.

_Calm down!_

With my hand on the doorknob, I glanced in the hallway mirror. I was a state! My make up had run horribly all over my face, my eyes were bloodshot and cheeks bloated and red. Quickly waving my wand over my face, the make up disappeared and puffy cheeks vanished – leaving bloodshot eyes. Shrugging half heartedly, I pulled open the door.

"Lily? Are… are you okay?" James asked slowly from my front door step.

"James?! What are you doing here?" I gasped, pushing the door shut behind him as he walked into my house, "Not that I'm not glad to see you," I added, in case he got the wrong impression. I couldn't help but notice my voice was higher pitched than usual.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," James said, concerned. His hazel eyes left me only to glance around the house. Then they snapped back onto my emerald ones. "Are you?"

"Ye-" I stopped. Tears started flooding down my face, "No. I just expect them to walk through the front door… to…" I broke off and suddenly burst into tears. I buried my face into my hands and started crying desperately. James quickly placed an arm around my shoulders and a hand above my elbow. He guided me to the sofa and sat me down, sitting beside me.

"It's okay Lily," he whispered, holding me and stroking my flaming red hair as I cried into his chest, "It'll be okay…" I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him closely.

"I-I'm sorry," I murmured five minutes later, letting go of James and sitting up.

"Don't be," He muttered back, brushing some of my loose hair behind my ear. "It'll be okay. We'll get through this,"

"I… I miss t-them already… I can't b-believe they're g-gone…" I whispered, loosing myself in James' deep, concerned hazel eyes.

"I know how it feels," he said deeply, dropping my eye contact and staring into the burning embers of the old fire.

"W-What?" I gasped. Who did he lose?

James nodded solemnly. "Last year – Death Eaters kidnapped my baby sister… she was nine… Elle Potter…" James smiled slightly at the memories, despite the tears building up in his loyal eyes, "They killed her…"

"James… I don't know what-"

"Who is _he?_" came a repulsed voice from the staircase. James and I whipped around and I silently groaned when I saw Petunia staring disgusted at James.

"Petunia-"

"Is that _James Potter_?" 

I scrambled to my feet and dragged Petunia into the kitchen before she could say anything to James. "What do you want?" I hissed angrily once the door was safely closed.

"I do live here! I can go where ever I want," Petunia sniffed. "Was that James Potter?"

"Yes – can you-"

"It _is_? I thought you hated his guts!"

"He's my boyfriend-"

"_WHAT?_" Petunia screeched, looking outrage, "It's bad enough you're prettier – smarter - _better_ - and now you have to get _him_ as a boyfriend!?"

"I – what?" I was so confused right now. Was Petunia _jealous?_

"He's way out of your league! He's using you!" Petunia spat nastily, loud enough for James to hear in the other room. What? She didn't even _know_ James!

"I can't _believe_ you! FIRST YOU BLAME ME FOR OUR PARENTS DEATH NOW THIS?!" I yelled in her face. Storming out of the kitchen and slamming the door in her face, I completely forgot James was here in my outrage.

"Lily?" he asked softly, standing up and facing me, his eyes flickering from the door now concealing a screeching Petunia to me, shaking from head to toe.

"I'm s-sorry James. I'll… I… lets go back to Hogwarts. I'm not wanted here," I whispered shakily, walking over to him. "I'll just go and pack my trunk," I continued, pecking him on the cheek on striding upstairs. I quickly scourged the room in search for books, quills and vials I had thrown around in temper. Two minutes later James appeared by the door.

"Why are you doing it the Muggle way?" he asked as I straightened up, tie in one hand, Potions vial in the other. Before I could answer, he had swept his wand and all the loose objects around the room flew into the trunk and fell neatly in line.

"Thanks," I said hoarsely, shutting the tie and vial in as well. I grabbed the trunk with one hand. "Will we…"

"Apparate into Hogsmeade?" James finished for me. I nodded.

One minute later, we were both standing in a windy Hogsmeade path.

"Thank you James," I murmured over the wind. James smiled at me warmly.

This will be my last diary entry. I don't want to remember this day. I just want to live as though this never happened. I want to start over. I want Petunia to accept me. I want my family to be alive.

_**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**_** There is one more; Chapter Ten: Halloween 1986!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

I'm Lily Potter and I'm married to James Potter. It is the evening of Halloween 1981. I was rummaging through the cupboard trying to find Harry's (our baby's) rattle (he always magic's things somewhere else!) and I came across this. My old school diary. I have this… burden, and I have to confess to someone. James knows – he's going through it too. And, reading this diary, I've realized something.

Will Harry get to find his true love? This stupid, stupid prophecy was made, endangering my only son's future, threatening to take his life. It's not fair. He may not even get to see Hogwarts. I may not even see him grow up.

I am sitting here, struggling not to cry, while Harry gurgles on my lap. How could anyone want to harm such a beautiful baby? He looks just like his father – except his eyes. He's inherited my emerald eyes. He's going to break a lot of hearts. If he gets that far in life.

Everytime I look at him, my eyes fill with tears. Why him? He's so innocent – he hasn't done anything to Voldemort. He doesn't deserve this. And his fate rests on Peter Pettigrew's shoulders. I don't trust him at all. How could Lupin be the spy? He's been a life long friend. Peter… he's just an attention seeking rat. Literally. I don't know what James and Sirius see in him.

I haven't slept in weeks. Ever since I heard of this prophecy, I lie in bed every night, staring out the window, wondering, how long? How long? So does James. He comforts me, holds me while I cry, sometimes crying himself.

I don't want Harry to die… why's he cursed? Why can't it be me? Dumbledore's done everything he can. There's not much to do. Except sit back… and wait. I've never wanted something to pass so quickly in my life.

I keep telling myself I am a Gryffindor, I'm strong, loyal, brave...

…but I'm only human.

The sum of the prophecy is that Harry must… be murdered or murder. Merlin, why? It's not fair. Nothing's been far since Voldemort came to power. Last week James's mum and dad – my parents–in–law – were murdered. I know what it's like – no parents. I just can't bare the thought that the outcome of this war is on the shoulders of the little baby drooling in front of me.

Of course, it may not even be him. Frank and Alice Longbottom – good friends, nice people – also have the burden. Their child, Neville, was born around the same time as ours. _He_ could be the one. But no one knows – not until Voldemort 'marks one as his equal'.

Sorry if there's a bit of food on this, James is feeding Harry, who has his dad's feeding habits. Why are boys so messy?

Merlin here come the tears, I'm watching James laughing, trying to feed a giggling Harry who won't eat. How many more times will I see this? How many more times will I see James and Harry laugh? Hopefully many.

James noticed my tears. He abandoned feeding Harry and comforted me.

"He'll be fine. If he has his mother's determination and bravery, Voldemort doesn't stand a chance!" James said, hugging me.

"He's just a baby!" I sobbed, "It's not fair that he has so much responsibility!"  
Sirius appeared with a _pop_ and frightened the hell out of us.

"Sirius, please warn us next time," James said heavily, looking up at Sirius through dull eyes, holding me against his chest and rubbing my arm.

"Sorry guys," Sirius apologized. "Bad time?"

"N-no, it's okay Sirius," I muttered, wiping my face on my robe and standing up. "Thanks for coming over," I whispered, hugging him. I wish I could just rewind to the days were me, James, Sirius and Remus hung out, laughing at the lake. Before my parents died – before James' parents died… before the prophecy… If only life were that simple. That blissful. That carefree.

"It's okay Lils," Sirius said softly, hugging me tightly, "its okay…" Over the short years, we had all grown up so much. Especially Sirius.

James stood up. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, he returned to Harry. I glanced at the Grandfather Clock over Sirius's shoulder.

"Sirius, do you not have to see Dumbledore?" I asked him, drawing away and pointing at the clock.

"Damn! I do! Sorry! See ya James, See ya Lils. I'll be back later!" Sirius Disapparated with a loud _pop._

After Sirius left, I picked Harry up (seeing he isn't going to eat anymore) and brought him upstairs. Saying goodnight, I turned off the light and went downstairs. Sitting beside James, I leant on his chest and he put his arm around me, like we did all those years ago. All those years ago…

Someone's coming up the path… Sirius?... no… Remus? … no … Peter? … no … Halie? … no … Claire? … no … Jimi? … no … oh no… Merlin no… no, no, no, no God, please no God please no… its…

_Him…_


End file.
